


Drunk Night Out

by Serpentcold



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Lightweight!Leonard Snart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentcold/pseuds/Serpentcold
Summary: Mick has to take care of this drunk idiot for the nightFor Thette's birthday!





	Drunk Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).



> Happy birthday Thette!

Len and Mick clinked beer bottles and quickly downed them together, Mick in practically a gulp, and Len taking about half a minute to finish his. Mick immediately reached for another 2 bottles and handed one to Len.

They had just completed a very successful heist at a gallery that had just been opened a month ago and they had stolen 14 of their most valuable paintings and sculptures.

So Len thought Let’s get fucked up. We deserve it. Deciding to go to Saints and Sinners bar the first words out of his mouth were “Open up a tab for us, Johnny.”

By the fourth bottle, Len was definitely more than tipsy. His words were slurred, and he was a little less focused. Mick could tell Len would regret this tomorrow afternoon.

By his 8th bottle, Len was absolutely wasted. Mick on the other hand had drunk a good 12 bottles. He seemed more tipsy than what you could call drunk.

Len had draped his whole body over Mick’s lap on his side of the booth. Drunk? Yes. But classy and elegant? Mostly. But Mick enjoyed it.

Len sat up, leaning against Mick’s chest. He pulled Mick’s face to his, with a stupid drunk smile on his face. He looked like an idiot, but fuck was he irresistibly cute.

“You’re fuckin’ wasted, Len,” Mick said.

“Miiiiiccckkkk,” Len said, pulling him down next to him lying down in the booth. He pulled Mick down so quickly that Mick’s beer bottle fell sideways, luckily empty.

“Agh, Len, the hell?” Mick laughed. Len kept kissing his neck. They were posed awkwardly but they didn’t care.

“C’mon Len, let’s get home before you freeze something by accident,” Mick said, pulling him back up. He used this opportunity to steal another kiss from Mick.

“I don’t wanna goooooo,” Len whined, his arms clinging around his neck.

Mick made Len stand up, which immediately led to Len doing some sort of graceful death drop fall back onto Mick.

“Len you drunk idiot,” Mick teased. He paid the tab and picked Len up bridal style, carrying him out Saints and Sinners bar with Len’s arms around his neck.

\--

Mick kicked the door closed behind him and set Len down on the couch and sat down next to him, already with a freshly opened beer in his hands. Len rested his head on Mick’s chest, over his heart, and looked up at him with a smile. Not a drunk smile, or a cheerful smile, or his Snarky Snart Smirk™, but a mix of them all. Mick wasn’t used to it at all. But it was unbearably adorable. Len moved up and gave Mick a quick peck on the cheek before settling back down, sleepily closing his eyes and laying his head on Mick’s shoulder.

“Love you, Mick.”

“Love you too, Len.”

**Author's Note:**

> The wording is a little weird since I'm not good at writing drunk characters but if you ignore that it's decent
> 
> Also fully accepted Klep's drunk!Len head canon ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it's relatable


End file.
